Line between Life and Death
by BlackPanther19
Summary: Everyone knows that Booth is the person who will always save B from any danger but this time when they go undercover will he realize that Bones is close to get killed? R&R plz
1. Summary

**Summary:**

This is BB story. Booth asks Brennan to go undercover with him with an excuse that he doesnt like the other agent, but Bones can't decide if she wants to. Eventually she goes, but will this change anything between them? Booth the only person who always there to save Bones from any danger, but this time will booth realize that Bones is about to die and needs help? Read and find out.

**Plz review I want to know if anyone is interested in reading this story**


	2. whats your answer?

Chapter 1

**Bones POV**

It was 12:20 pm when I was looking at what remained of the dead baby. In thirty minutes I finished and went to my office, since I had some free time I decided to continue writing my book. All over sudden Booth stormed into my office!

"Hey bones, can you please do me a favor?" he asked.

"Depends what kind of favor." My eyes didn't leave the monitor.

" I was told to go undercover to find out more about suspect, but the problem is that I was sent with this agent who I completely dislike, so can you come with me?" he was standing next to my table waiting impatiently for my answer.

I didn't know what to say, one part of me wanted to go but another knew that it would be better to stay.

"Erm…don't think I will be allowed, don't forget I'm a forensic anthropologist not a FBI agent."

"I will make up an excuse for you to come, don't worry about that, please." If you looked at his eyes you would see that he was begging me to come.

"Ok, I will think…" in the middle of my sentence his phone rang.

Covering the phone Booth said that he will come later for my answer and left.

I went to Angela to ask for an advice.

"Hey honey!" she greeted me as soon as stepped inside her office.

"Hey, Booth wants me to go with him undercover, but I have no idea what to say, I want to but same time I don't want to, and I got lost in my thought, so I decided to ask you."

Without any hesitation Angela spoke "of course you should go! I mean there is nothing to think about. You were stuck in this building for a long time! Its time to get out, plus its even better that you are going with Booth…I am sure he likes you, use this chance to get closer to him, so when are you going?"

"What makes you think that he like me?" I sat on a chair while she continued talking.

"Trust me, I am a professional in that, and I am sure that you two will make an amazing couple…"

"Angela!" I interrupted her. "I am here to ask for an advice not for you to tell me with whom I will make a cute couple."

"Ok honey, but you _should_ go!" she continued drawing a face.

I said bye and went back to my office. I couldn't decide what should I do…finally I made up my mind, it was right time because Booth was standing at the door and waiting for me as if he knew what I am going o say.

"So what is your answer?"

**Thanx for reading plz review!!!!**** I know this chapter is a bit short but promise that next ones will be longer. Plz review!**


	3. why do you always have fun but not me?

**Ok so here is another chapter, enjoy! Plz review. And thanx to Maniac14, ****CSIMiamiNYBonesCMFan22**** and Jo for reviewing**

**Chapter 2**

**Booth POV**

I am a lucky man!!!! I just can't believe that she said yes! So in three hours I will need to pick her up, I hope she will not ask to drive all the way to the airport. I got ready one hour earlier… so I don't think Bones will mind if will pick her up earlier.

_**Later**__**…**_

I was standing in front of her apartment and actually could hear everything what was going on behind the door-someone was running around and packing her bags. I knocked.

"Booth, weren't you supposed to come an hour later?" without greeting me… just staring at her watch she asked that question.

"Hi to you too" I answered with a grin on my face after looking at her room, I was a complete mess, "I just thought you wouldn't mind if I came hour earlier, so can I come in please?"

"Sure" she let me in. "Sorry for mess though"

"Its ok, my room is in even worse condition" I found a place without anything lying there and sat down.

"So can you tell please more about the suspect and the case" she asked without raising her head.

Typical Dr Temperance Brennnan, think _only_ about work, at least she could've ask something about where are we going to stay, for how long and all the similar stuff.

"37 years old Jack Gibbs is suspected in torturing and killing women etc, etc, etc." I was hoping that "etc" will stop her from asking more questions. It didn't.

"Etc isn't a scientific fact!"

"For goodness sake Bones, I will tell you everything when we get there...now more about our undercover…if anyone asks you and I are engaged and know each other for 6 year…"

"Why 6?" she interrupted.

"Why not? And what's wrong with six?" I got kind of curious. "Actually never mind."

"Fine then." She continued packing her bags

In ten minutes she was ready so we decided to leave now in case there are a lot of traffics.

"My turn to drive!" she insisted.

"Since when we drive in turns?" I knew this would happen.

"You are mean!" she sat down in the car.

All 40 minutes she was quiet. That was weird.

**Brennan POV**

Seriously not letting me to drive. Never, he never lets me! For few minutes none of us dared to break the silence. Finally I decided to speak but Booth spoke at the same time as if he read my mind. He was insisting me to talk but I wanted him to start…so this argument lasted for 5 minutes. Cool we didn't even leave the country but already arguing.

As soon as we arrived and stepped out of the car Booth took my luggage.

"I can do it by myself, don't you know that?"

"Bones relax." That seemed like an order.

Without saying anything I walked inside the building and he followed. Something tells me its going to be _long_ undercover.

**At the passport control**

"How long does it take to check the passport and the tickets?" I got kind of annoyed standing in the line at the passport control for 20 minutes.

"Bones!!!" he raised his voice a bit.

"Don't call me bones, my body isn't only bones! And don't shout at me _boyfriend_" I emphasized that word to see his face expression; it felt weird calling him boyfriend.

I realized we were talking a bit too loud and almost everyone was looking at us as if we are crazy people.

"Finally!" I practically screamed it out loud while getting inside the plane.

"I am sitting next to the window" Booth held my hand and pulled me away from the window.

"No, you drove, you were having fun at the café while I was still waiting in line so now it my turn to have fun!" I answered pulling my hand back.

We ended up sitting on different sides of the row.

For few hours we were flying but then all over sudden plane started shaking, the mask went down and everything went black. We were going down really fast that I didn't believe that we will be able to survive.

The only clear sound that reached my ears was: "Bones!!!"

**Thanx for reading review plz, reviews make me write faster!!! Review plz**


	4. Thats my girlfriend

**Thanx everyone for reviews. My answer about this being a story where they have to survive on the island is no, soz. Plane crash is only**** beginning of the problems that Bones will have to face. Anyway this is another chapter R&R plz. Soz I didn't update in like foreva, I was really really really busy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bones POV**

Someone who was quite huge hugged me and kept on telling that everything is going to be alright. It was obvious that it was Booth because only he would try to save someone else instead of sitting there and panicking. It was announced that the only way to escape from the plane was to jump with parachute. Stewardesses were going around and giving each one the parachute. We started to speed up therefore almost everyone put the parachute on and were ready to leave expect me; I couldn't undo the sit belt it got stuck. People already started to leave and I still couldn't undo it. Booth put his parachute on but noticed that I got stuck.

"Don't worry Bones I'll help you" he said in hurry.

"No Booth, leave without me" I didn't want him to die so I was trying to get him out of here.

"There is no way I am leaving without you Bones, whenever you want it or not." With all his strength he broke the belt ands let me free.

As quick as I could I put on the parachute and was about to leave, but the plane now went down as a straight line with incredible speed. Only few people were left on the plane we were one of them. We could hardly reach the exit. We did. I landed on the ground same as Booth. Not everyone survived; hardly anyone knew how to use the parachute.

In five minutes we got to safe place, Booth took out his phone out and called one of the agents.

_**30 minutes later**_

We were sitting in the car, in the middle of London.

"Soon we are going to be in our apartment" Booth said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

**Booth's POV**

Maybe Bones was right when she said it's going to be better if I will go with another agent. I will never forgive myself if anything will happen to Bones and I won't be abler to protect her. I hope that this stupid plane crash is the only problem we will have to face.

_**At the apartment**_

"So what are we supposed to do with our suspect?" without any hesitation Brennan asked.

"Well first, you will need to have some sleep then we will eat and only after all that we will think about our suspect." I took her bags from her hands and put them in her room.

"What? We came here to work not to rest!"

"Do you ever stop thinking about work?" we started arguing but a door bell stop us.

"I will open it!" I stopped Bones from reaching the handle in case she spoils something.

"Fine then." She stepped back.

"Hi, I am Jack, you new neighbour." It was him-our suspect.

"Hey, I am David and that's my girlfriend Amber." I hated the way he was staring at bones didn't he understand that she was _my girlfriend_.

Bones approached closer to me and I put my hand round her waist. I loved doing that.

"I want disturb you, my house is write next to your if you will need anything don't be shy ask." Last time he looked at Bones and left.

"Put your hand off my waist" bones commanded.

I put it away and started unpacking my Bags. I could stop imagining that scene with Jack staring at Bones, every second it came up to my mind. If that idiot will do anything to her I will kill him, I promise.

**Thanx for reading plz review!!!**


	5. About to die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

**So I noticed that I have more than 3000 people reading my story and ONLY 11 reviews. Thanx to all people that review and to those that didn't please review!!! Soz for not updating it quick Anyway this is another chapter R&R!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Booth POV**

I couldn't fall asleep, I tried so many ways but none of them worked. I stood up and went to get a glass of water, the minute I stepped inside the kitchen I heard someone screaming; I realized that it was Bones. I rushed into her room. She was in the bed all covered in sweat and shaking non-stop.

"Leave me alone, don't touch me!' she was screaming.

I approached to her bed and was trying to wake her up.

"Bones wake up!" I exclaimed while trying to wake her up.

She woke up. I hugged her; I didn't know how that happened probably I was glad that everything turned up to be alright.

"Booth what happened…why are you here?" She blurted it all out at the same time.

"I heard you screaming and when I came in you were all shaking so I decided that it's going to be better if I will wake you up." she didn't believe me, I could see it on here face expression, it was all confused.

I put my hands off her. Got off the bed, told Bones to get change and went to take a shower.

_**20 minutes later...**_

We got dressed. I was about to ask bones if she wants to go for a walk but the second I opened mouth someone rang the door bell again. Who can _that _be? God, people nowadays are _so _annoying.

"I'll open it." Bones approached to the door.

"Oh, hi…Amber, right? Jack greeted.

"Hi, is there anything that we can do for you?" Bones answered.

"Not really, just my wife is interested if you and your boyfriend would like to have a dinner with us tonight?" He stared first at her breast and after that his eyes went a bit down.

I could hardly control myself at that point. So I decided to end their conversation. I didn't really want to go to his house and put Brennnan in danger but on other hands it was a good chance to find out more about him.

"Thank you for inviting we will come." Now his eyes were staring at me and I saw the dissatisfaction on his face.

"Ok. So then at 7 we are waiting for you. Our house is right next to yours"

"At 7 will be there." Answered and closed the door.

"That's will kind of hard; you know that I suck at those things." She leaned against the wall.

"Well we just have to pretend that we are a couple that is completely in love like we did when we went to the Las Vegas, you were amazing there." I started coming closer and closer to her when eventually our foreheads were touch each other. I put my hands on the wall for her not to escape.

"Fine maybe there I was amazing but remember that time in the taxi you told me that I am a bad actress, so now I have to act again in order for you to say that again?" she was about to leave but I didn't let her.

"Ok, I will take my words back." My phone started ringing but I didn't notice.

"Your phone is ringing; I think it will be better if you answer it."

"Oh ye, my phone, do you know where is it?" I started looking for it.

"It's in you pocket." She looked at me with a bit shocking face.

"Booth." I answered the phone. It was my boss.

Bones left the room with a grin on her face. In 5 minutes I finished talking.

"Hey Bones, we have six hour free, want to go anywhere, people say that in London there are really good shopping centers."

"No thank you, I better finish off writing my book, I have only five chapters left so probably six hours will be enough." She found her laptop and started typing.

I decided not to disturb her and went to watch TV. Fascinating, it broke! Now I am stuck with no television therefore no fun. Since there was nothing to do I went for a walk, hour later I came back.

"Bones, I am back!" I informed her.

No answer. "Bones?" I started searching for her everywhere. She was nowhere to be seen. "Bones!" I exclaimed.

I heard someone unlocking the front door. I rushed to see who it was. Thank god, it was bones.

"Where did you go? And why didn't tell me anything."

"Calm down booth, I got thirsty so I went to get a coffee and didn't consider it that important to tell you. Satisfied?"

"From now on every time you go somewhere tell me!" I ordered.

"Fine." She answered.

_**6:45 pm.**_

"Are you ready Bones? Time to go!" I asked her.

"Yea!" she walked you of her room…OH MY GOD! She looked gorgeous. High heels, that black and purple dress, amazing necklace, I just couldn't believe it was her.

"Is it ok?" she asked. I froze, I couldn't say anything, I couldn't stop staring at her either.

"Booth is it ok?" she asked again a bit in worrying voice.

"Aha" this was the only word I was able to pronounce. I was blinded by her prettiness.

We left the apartment and went to the suspect's house.

_**At the Jack's house**_

I rang the door bell and Jack opened. When he saw Bones his eyes reminded me of two huge apples.

"Good evening." He greeted us.

We went to the living room; his wife was waiting for us there.

"This is my wife Sylvia and this are David and Amber our new neighbours." He introduced us.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sylvia smiled.

"Do you need any help in preparing the dinner?" Bones asked.

"Thank you." Both of them walked off to the kitchen

While Bones and Sylvia were preparing the diner, Jack started asking me thousands of questions like who are working us, for how long did I know Amber for, etc.

In ten minutes dinner was ready we sat at the table and started eating and discussing different topics.

"Amber and would make a really good friends" Sylvia told Jack "we have so much in common, more so she is an excellent cook.

Bones blushed a bit "Thanx."

"I know she is perfect." I stated. In reality she was. The only bad thing about her was that she was a really cold person.

"David, I don't feel very well, I have a very bad headache. Can we please go home?"

"Thanx for the dinner, it was very delicious." Bones I stood up from the table.

"Wait a second I got some medicine in the cupboard, it will help." Jack went to the kitchen.

He came back and gave Bones his meds but when bones looked at it, straight away she said that she feels better. We said bye and left.

"Are you really better now?" I asked.

"No, I just need to have some sleep." She answered.

"So why the hell didn't you take the meds?"

"Because I still want to stay alive, the thing he wanted to give me causes your heart to stop if you have a headache so after ten minutes from taking it you faint and die." She could hardly walk.

"I am so happy that you are so smart, how about if I will take you on my hand to our apartment" I picked her up.

"Booth put me on the ground!" she commanded.

"Common, how do you expect people to believe that we are in love with each other if you don't even let me hold you on my hands?" I asked her I ran to your apartment.

**Jack's POV**

That bitch is quite smart but I will find a way to get rid of her. That was a big mistake to move to this city especially next to my house!!! Less than in a week she will be dead and if that idiot David will try to stop me he will join her!

**Thanx for reading. Plz review!!!!**** More reviews the faster I write and again soz for not updating quick.**


	6. AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Soz this isn't another chapter just an author's note:

I am sorry to say but I wont be able to update for a month coz I am going for a vacation. But please don't stop reading my story. In case I get a lot of reviews I might find some time to write a chapter. Anyway I am going to start updating from 1st of August.


	7. Late again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**A/n: I got back from the vacation few days ago, I as soon as I had free time I wrote another chapter. Enjoy and R&R.**

**Chapter 5**

**Booth POV.**

We've been in London for already seven days and we still don't have any information about that guy. I mean if I wasn't doing this case for few months, I wouldn't even find that guy suspicious. The thing I hated that Bones spends almost all day in that house. I find it quite warring when she doesn't come back at the usual time, but she always has a reason for that: its either she went to the shop to get some beer, or Mrs. Gibbs begged her to continue her some kind of lecture about this and that, and all the other excuses which I find a bit stupid.

"God, what takes her so long, she was supposed to be here half an hour ago." I said it out loud.

I was getting more nervous with every minute, with every second. I found Jack dangerous and his wife weird. And that was not the best people for Bones to spend time with. Every time I told this to Bones, she kept insisting that this is our job. Well, she was right but I prefer to lose a job than to lose bones. I decided that it would better if would go and bring her back, hopefully that bastard didn't do anything to her otherwise he can forget what freedom is like for the rest of his life.

I quickly got dressed and was sure if should I get a gun or not. I did. Just to be safe.

I closed the door and put the keys into my pocket. I rushed to Gibbs's house and knocked on the door. No response. I knocked again this time harder. No response. I was ready top break the door but Jack opened it.

"Oh, David, glad to see you man." He faked a smile.

"Is Amber by any chance at house?" I started looking around trying not to make it obvious.

"No…she left few minutes ago, saying that you might get angry if she will be a bit late again." He was lying. I could see it on his face.

I noticed blood on the kitchen door handle. But his hands were perfectly fine, this meant its either belongs to bones or Mrs. Gibbs.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"Erm…actually yes, sorry but I need to do some stuff today which are urgent." He was again lying.

I could hardly control myself. I am sure his "Urgent" stuff had something to do with Bones.

Without any invitation I stormed in the house.

"Where is she? Where" I was demanding an answer.

He didn't response. I knew where to go. The kitchen.

"Help!!!" It was coming out of kitchen. I dashed inside it…

"Help Sylvia, my food is burning what shall I do?" Bones and Sylvia had fun cooking and guessed Sylvia chose one of the hard ones. There was the plaster on Brennan's finger. That's probably where the blood came from. that was a bit of a mistake. More so it will be a bit hard to explain to Jack why I stormed in his house without his permission.

"Sorry ladies, I couldn't keep him outside." Said Jack.

"Hey David!" Both of the greeted me but only Bones came up to me a kissed me on the lips. That was our fifth kiss in four years.

"You spoiled all the surprise!" Bones blamed me and Sylvia giggled.

Surprise??? Is she serious? I thought that something horrible happened to her that's why she didn't come home but instead she is having fun cooking at the suspect's house. I decided not to say anything to her now, this time I will be lecturing her.

It seemed like Jack wasn't mad at me, so I didn't say anything to him about what happened few minutes just before leaving I said sorry.

"Next time you planning on making a _surprise_ call me informing that you are going to be late for half an hour!!!" I was kind of mad at her.

"Trust next time I will, but before lecturing me, you better listen to what I found out."

We entered our apartment and she began.

**Sorry for a small chapter but as I said I just came back few days ago****. And now I don't have any free time. Review!!!! The more reviews the faster I write. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
